1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing content and contacts associated with multiple platforms. More particularly, the present invention relates to sharing content and contacts in cross platform environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the popularity of social networking is increasing, people are becoming connected by sharing content with their contacts. This vast array of content is becoming unmanageable and time consuming for posting the content on social network sites and on platforms that allow content sharing. The platforms may be Social Networking Sites (SNS), discussion forums, chat session, content hosting servers, devices, and the like. The content may be multimedia content such as audio, video, images, text content such as comments, messages, files, link to content (e.g., hyperlinks) such as Uniform Resource Locator (URL), hypertext, communication content such as Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), calls, emails, and the like.
Despite the fact that content sharing represents one of the prominent features of existing social network sites, there are no effective mechanisms for cross sharing content between different platforms. In addition, according to the related art, sharing the same content across multiple platforms is difficult. For example, according to the related art, a user has to manually share the content with contacts in individual platforms. The manual sharing of content with contacts in individual platforms according to the related art is not very effective and time consuming.
Due to abovementioned reasons, there is need for an effective mechanism to share content and contacts between different entities. The entities may be SNS, relational views, content hosting servers, devices, and the like. The relational views may be contact groups in SNS, contact groups in the device, and may be formed from contacts in the device and SNS or formed based on the common information between contacts associated with the entities.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.